P A R T Y
by commatocche
Summary: Pesta ulang tahun! Tidak biasa... Cukup liar...dan aneh../dunia malam shinobi ? / Sasuke x whoever ok. Ini summary hancur wkwkwkw..RnR if you don't mind. Chapter 2! UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Oh yeah HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE! Semoga Naruto mau tambah buat anak ya /salah.. Hyakakakakakaka, mampus deh, buat fict abal banget. Gak tau ah..yang penting puas nyalurin ide Orz. Oh ya, saya buat Sasuke di sini sebagai Prince of Shinobi. Bagi yang minat baca makasi.

**Warning** : YAOI! OOC parah! AU hancur. Bahasa aneh (formal, alay,slang, etc). EYD juga gaje. Pairing gak tetap. Sekali lagi A.B.A.L. Genre ga nyambung.

**Abstract Theme(?) **" Sasuke nekonyan~ tapi sumpah gak dapet _main topic_ sama sekali. Cuma ada di ending gitu. (Bukan tema lah dodol ._.)

_**Dedicated for Sasuke's Birthday. HAVE A BLAST!**_

.

.

P A R T Y

.

Chapter 1

23 Juli.

Hari besar di kalangan Shinobi. Kenapa? Karena sang Prince yang dikenal dengan kesempurnannya berulang tahun pada tanggal itu.

Hari ini tanggal 22 Juli. Semua anak Shinobi berkumpul di _basecamp_. Besok merupakan hari yang sangat bersejarah bagi keluarga besar Shinobi. Tampak semuanya terlihat sangat sibuk, tak terkecuali dengan Uchiha Sasuke—Sang Prince. Mukanya terlipat di sana-sini karena dia sedang diam di dalam kamar di antara beratus –ratus baju yang harus dia pilih untuk dia kenakan pada ulang tahunnya besok.

Di ruang tengah. Neji, Gaara, dan Shikamaru sibuk mendekorasi ruangan Ya, bisa dibilang hanya Shikamaru yang menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, karena Neji dan Gaara sibuk pacaran sedari tadi. Jadi, Naruto dan Kiba datang membantu Shikamaru yang malang.

Pindah ke taman. 2 pasangan yang baru jadian itu, yang dikanal dengan kemampuan seni mereka sedang sibuk mendekorasi taman tersebut yang di gunakan untuk tempat drama besok. Tapi buaknnya melaksanakan tugas sebagaimana seharusnya, mereka sibuk berantem saja karena Sasori tidak berhenti menggoda Deidara dari tadi. Jadi, Itachi dan Pein datang, mengambil alih tugas mereka.

Pindah ke lantai 2. Di sana semua anggota _Divisi Fujoshi of Shinobi_ sedang asik menyusun _game_ buat besok. Tak jarang mereka berteriak-teriak kesenangan dengan imajinasi(liar) mereka untuk besok.

Sementara sisanya—anggota-anggota Shinobi yang tidak bekerja—, ada yabg sibuk sex, main catur, _browsing_, tidur, dan saling mengejek satu sama lain. Oh ya, saya ingatkan lagi. Shinobi itu bebas. Kau bebas menjadi dirimu sendiri. Namun, membunuh dan narkoba dilarang. Kau akan kena kasta bila melanggarnya.

"Oh yeah! Berkat semangat masa muda kita, akhirnya beres juga!" Ya, anak-anak shinobi sydah selesai dengan tugasnya masing-masing, walaupun tidak sesuai dengan keputusan di awal—siapa yang seharusnya meng_handle_ tugas—  
>Mereka semua sedang asik saja duduk-duduk sekarang . Mereka cukup kelelahan mempersiapkan pesta untuk besok.<p>

"Eh, ngonmong-ngomong, prince mana?" tanya seorang pria yang mempunyai tiga garis di pipi kiri dan kanannya.  
>"Masih di kamar."<p>

DUAK!

Suara debaman terdengar siluet si tampan nan manis sang bungsu Uchiha di ujung ruangan. Dia menendang pintu kamar untuk membukanya.

"Hedeh..panjang umur si prince." Ucap Shikamaru yang satu-satunya anti _pheromone_ pria yang ada di ujung ruangan itu. Semua yang ada di sana sudah pada menelan ludah melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Yoa, si doi langsung muncul aja, Ckckckckc, pake baju itu pula. Turn on nih." Sahut pria yang masih setengah sadar.

"woi" kata Sasuke yang bingung melihat teman-temannya.  
>"Prince, ganti baju dulu. You really seem rapeable, beauty sinner.<br>"What? Do I look sexy?"  
>"Really damn sexy, For God Sake!" sahut Naruto yang langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi karena 'urusannya' yang tidak bisa di tunda lagi.<br>"..hee…too easy to be horny eh that damn homo?"  
>"Bukannya terlalu mudah..tapi memang kau yang tak tahu diri." Celetuk Itachi. "Masuk dang anti bajumu" perintahnya sambil mendorong adik tercintanya masuk ke kamar, meninggalkan anak-anak lain yang 'turn on' akibat sang prince yang sok polos itu.<p>

Di dalam kamar, Sasuke hanya diam. Itachi pun diam. Tak berapa lama kemudian , si pendosa tak tahu diri itu menyeringai seraya berkata, "Hn, beauty sure is a sin huh?" Seringaiannya semakin lebar saja.  
>"…..positive" sahut Itachi yang kemudian menjitaknya adiknya.<p>

Esoknya.

Cuaca sore ini sangat bersahabat. Tidak sia-sia, Sasuke berdoa tadi malam. Sudah ku bilang, brengsek-brengsek gitu Sasuke jangan di anggap remeh dalam hal agama.

Awal acara mereka makan dulu. Menikamati hidangan yang telah dipersiapkan. Tentunya setelah pemotongan kue. Sasuke sudah menolaknya, itu terlalu _childish_ kawan. Tapi apa boleh buat, itu sudah tradisi di Shinobi.. Mau tak mau dia menuruti perintah sang _leader_—Kakashi Hatake.

Tidak seperti pesta kebanyakan, _main event_nya seperti pemotongan kue ataupun ucapan syukur, atau hal-hal yang tidak penting lainnya. Di shinobi _main_nya adalah games section. Jangan bayangkan seperti menyanyi atau apapun hal yang biasa. Mau tahu seperti apa? Tunggu waktu mainnya.

Setelah tradisi membosankan itu, anak-anak Shinobi berpencar untuk mengerjai si tokoh utama. Klise memang. Tapi rasanya membahagiakan melihat si pangeran _cool_ itu berselimutkan tepung, bubuk gatal, lumpur, dan jus paprika yang sangat dia benci itu. (A/N : Well, asal aja buat Sasuke benci paprika. Udah gw bilang OOC parah kan?)

Tidak semudah biasanya—tinggal melempari target dengan bahan-bahan yang sudah di persiapkan.  
>2 orang yang dikenal dengan keahlian mereka menyergap lawan, maju duluan. Gaara dan Neji berlari kea rah Sasuke, kemudian menguci tangan si bungasu Uchiha itu. Memakan waktu yang sangat lama, hingga akhirnya sang Prince malang itu telah terikat di sebuah pohon. <em>Deathglare<em>nya dia arahkan ke sagala arah. Tapi, bukannya takut..anak-anak shinobi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lucu kawan, melihat sang jagioan terikat di pohon tak berdaya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka langsung melempari, membubuhi. Meluluri dan melukis tubuh Sasuke. Puas mempoles tubuh putis nan mulus punya sang Prince, Kiba datang membawa selang yang iya sambung sendiri. Awalnya sih buat membersihkan tubuh Sasuke, tapi setelah beberapa kali beralih ke teman yang lain. Ke Naruto, lalu Neji, Gaara, lalu Shino dan akhirnya mereka saling semprot-menyemprot. Peduli setan dengan imej. Nikmati saja apa yang sedang terjadi.

Lelah bermain, Naruto yang dikenal sebagai 'pawang' Sasuke membebaskannya. —tentunya setelah menjinakkan si maniak tomat itu.  
>Setelah itu mereka mandi dan kemudian berkumpul di taman utnuk melakukan drama yang telah mereka siapkan untuk pesta sang Prince.<p>

Anak-anak Shiob I sudah berkumpul semua di taman, dan setiap pemain drama sudah mengenakan kostumnya masing-masing. Darmanya bertemakan _assassin_. Keren. Semuanya menjalankan perannya dengan sempurna. Paling Naruto saja yang merubah sedikit dialognya karena alasan yang konyol yaitu lupa. Dasar idiot ya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KakashiItach!" Suara merdu fujoshi-fujoshi gila berkumandang, jelas tepat sesaat drama itu berakhir. Mereka menemukan _pairing _baru(lagi).  
>"…gila..crack woi" ujar Itachi.<br>"Salahkan peranmu yang punya banyak scandal Baka-aniki!"  
>"HUWAAAAAAAAAA MANIS! SO SWEEETT 3" Teriakan fujo-fujo masih menggema walaupun meraka sudah sampai di ruang tengah untuk menjalankan tugas mereka. Setiap pesta ulang tahun yang di untungkan adalah kaum fujoshi. Karena semua <em>gamer<em>nya adalah cowok. _There's no way girl takes part on that._

"Ok..ok teman-teman sekarang acara game saya mulai ya." Kata Sai sebagai MC pada malam itu.  
>"Pasti udah gak asing lagi kan sama <em>game<em> ini? Sampai bosan malah lihatin orang main ini terus. Tapi ya sudahlah. _Game_ pertama, Ou Sama dan Twister. Semuanya sudah tau _rules_ nya kan? Intinya dua _games _digabung jadi satu. Ou sama ya nanti penentuan ou samanya saja. Ou sama itu orang yang punya kekuasaan menyuruh apapun. Dan ya twister, kau tinggal jalan saja di papan berwarna-warni itu sesuai perintah ou samanya." Kata sang MC menjelaskan.

"Yang ikut maju ke depan. Yang nonton duduk anteng aja ya selama alat-alatnya di siapin.  
>Sesuai perintah. Itachi, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasori, Deidara, Suigetsu, Jugo, Kakuzu, dan Hidan. Tak memakan waktu lama hingga akhirnya mereka semua telah memegang stick es krim —yang digunakan untuk penentuan sang ou sama.<p>

"Ok, sebenarnya ..aku bête setiap mau nentuin ou sama." Celetuk Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke.  
>"Ho? Kenapa?" tanya Kiba yang tidak peka sama sekali sambil bermain-main kecil dengan anjingnya.<br>"…Karena sebenarnya tidak usah di undi..ou samanya tidak pernah berubah." Sindir Naruto pada Sasuke.  
>" ..hn sabar aja ya..terima nasib aja jadi rakyat jelata" ledek Sasuke yang sangat peka atas perkataan Naruto yang di tujukan kepada dirinya.<br>"Brengsek kau!" sahut Naruto.  
>"Diam kau idiot hahahah"<br>"Halah..udahan ah..berisik sekali sih kalian. Buruan sana ambil stick kalian." Interupsi Shino.  
>"Iya…bawel" tukas Naruto.<p>

"Siapa ou samanya? Pasti kau kan?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian. Pria yang dimaksud langsung melirik sticknya.  
>" hn,,bukan aku" jawabnya dengan nada datar.<br>"HAAAAAAAAAAAH? BUKAN KAAAAAU?" Naruto kaget bukan main. Dia terlonjak dan langsung merebut stick es krim sang Prince dan mengeceknya.  
>"HOWAAA!MIRACLE! Bukan bang asu…eh sasuke maksudnya yang jadi ou sama." Naruto berteriak kesenangan sambil sujud syukur lebay.<br>"…najis…kau berlebihan." Ujar Sasuke.  
>"Sumpah..gak elit." Timpal Neji. Sementara yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Naruto yang berlebihan.<p>

"WOW! Terus siapa dong yang jadi ou samanya? Kau ya bang?" Pria yang masih shock itu tidak peduli apapun respon teman –temannya. Dia masih dengan keadaan kagetnya.  
>"Bukan." Ucap Itachi.<p>

"HAAAAAAAA? SUMPAAAHHH? Terus siapa dong?" kali ini Naruto semakin histeris saja. Pertama kalinya dalam _game_ ini salah satu Uchiha bersaudara itu tidak jadi ou sama nya. Biasanya kalau tidak Sasuke ya Itachi. Naruto mengecek syick es krim setiap anak shinobi yang ikut bermain satu demi satu, dan hasuilnya nihil.

"Wah..gila..Konspirasi nih.. gak ada yang dapat ou sama nya.." timpal Naruto kalang kabut.  
>"Jangan-jangan ou sama nya lupa dimasukin lagi" Balas Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.<p>

"Oi..kau udah cek punyamu sendiri gak?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara khasnya  
>"Hah?" Naruto cengo mendengar perkataan sang Prince. Naruto diam. Semua diam.<p>

"…jangan bilang kau yang jadi ou sama nya" ujar Gaara beberapa saat kemudian.  
>"….WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK! Tuhan maha adil! Aku ou sama nya!" Naruto ngakak dengan nistanya. Seumur hidup ini pertama kalinya dia menjadi sang 'raja'. Sementara yang lain mukanya sudah terlipat saja, bosan mendengar tawa gila Naruto terus.<p>

" YA TUHAN SEUMUR HIDUP AKU MAIN INI BELUM PERNAH KADI OU SAMA!"  
>"…Can I kill him?" Tanya Neji yang sudah tidak tahan atas kehebohan take lit pria bernasib mujur malam itu.<br>"not in public" jawab Itachi dan Sasuke serempak.

"…woi idiot. Kau tahu, aku bosan mendengarmu tertawa terus heh"  
>"Hahahahaha! Sirik ya? Pasti sirik kan? Biasanya kau jadi ou sama nya…eh sekarang aku..Ngaku aja kalo sirik. Sirik tanda tak mampu loh! Wkwkwkwkw"<br>"..minta dimutilasi sebelum dibunuh eh?"  
>"eiyts..jangan sadis.. gitu.. ou sama nih.. o-u-s-a-m-a. Jangan macam-macam. Mau aku kerjain eh nanti? Wkwkwkw"<br>"Brengsek..sumpah.."  
>"Hati-hati loh kena karmanya Prince" sahut Sai yang dikenal sebagai MC pada malam itu.<br>"Dia tuh yang kena karmaku..tadi ngatain rakyat jelata..Sekarang/LIHAT! Siapa yang 'rakyat jelata' ? HAH! IN YOUR FACE BROTHER! WKWKWKWKWKWKWK" Naruto semakin nista saja. Dia rasa ini malam terindah yang pernah dia punya.  
>"…I swear..I'll torture him..after this"<br>"Agreeeee" Semua anak shinobi setuju pada ucapan sang prince tak terkecuali para fujoshi yang tidak bisa diam sedari tadi.

"udah..buaruan mulai kek!" Perintah oria berambut raven yang auranya sudah pekat dari tadi.  
>"wis…serius? Ok, siap-siap dikerjain aja wkwkwk. Tadi kau nomor berapa? Oh ya, 11! Wkwkwkw." Naruto tetap dengan ketawa nistanya itu. Tampaknya ia tidak peka dengan aura sang prince yang semakin lama semakin pekat saja.<br>"..what the? ….brengsek..kau udah ngintip punyaku tadi kan? Fuck"  
>"Ah..gak usah dimasalahin masalah sepele gitu. Kayak cewek yang PMS aja. Hahahaha!"<br>"…brengsek…."  
>"Oke! Nomor 11 BATTLE SAMA 5 ORANG NONSTOP! Kalau bisa, baru dia boleh nantang aku" Kata sang ou sama bahagia.<p>

"…ah gila..non stop eh?" celetuk Sasori.  
>"Bisa kejang otot kalau tidak biasa…Kejang otot bisa bikin—" Ucapan Deidara terputus. Mulutnya dibekep sang kekasih, Sasori.<br>"udah..udah..anak kedokteran gak usah mulai ceramah.." Timpal Sasori. Cook berambut pirang yang tengah melanjutkan S2 nya di Jerman dalam bidang kedokteran itu , hanya bisa manyun. Makin manis saja dia.  
>"..adoh..uke ku manis sekali sih" Gomabak Sasori. Tubuhnya udah nyosor sekarang kea rah pria berambut pirang di hadapannya.<br>"eits! Kita lagi di tengah game" Sela sang pria yang penuh tindik di sana sini sambil menahan tubuh Sasori.  
>"Hadoh..cium dikit aja masa gak boleh?" ujar Sasori protes.<br>"Nanti aja..selesai game.."  
>"ck lama… ..ya udah buruan mulai!"<br>"Hyakakakak! Iya… sabar atuh" Sahut Naruto

.

"Oke! Round 1! Nomor 11 lawan nomor..umm..04!"  
>"Siapa nomor 04?"<br>"Aku"  
>"WOOOOOOOOH! BARU MULAI UDAH LANGSUNG SERU!"<br>"Ayo pasang taruhan siapa yang bakal menang."" Naruto asik saja bicara daritadi tanpa mempedulikan sang MC yang sudah 'kepanasan'.

"..oi..yang MC perasaan aku deh..kau nyerocos aja melulu..ckckc"  
>"eh..sori…sori..hehehe"<p>

"OK DEH! Kita mulai aja battlenya! Udah sana buruan mulai!"  
>"Kayaknya kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman deh. Kau macam-macam dengan Prince pasti ada ajaaa apesnya." Kata Suigetsu yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.<br>"Lagian Cuma 5 games, Prince menanglah.. ..no offense for Neji" Timpal Suigetsu.  
>"Wkwkwkwkw! Bang Neji diremehkan!Marah..marah… wkwkwkwk. Hajar aja si prince!" kata Naruto.<br>"Ngapain aku nurutin kata-katamu? Malas…" Sahut sang lawan Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji dengan nada santai.

JLEB!

"Ah payah kan bersekutu Neji-san!"  
>"Sudah ah..kita mulai saja…Dari siapa duluan nih? Sasuke atau Neji?"<br>"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
>"SASSSSUKKKKEEE"<p>

Untuk malam ini, para fujoshi tidak kompak tenyata.

"Yang mana ajalah.." Ucap Sasuke dan Naji barengan.

"NejiSasu dong! Yang bawah Prince lah! Prince duluaaaaaan! Usul cewek manis berambut indigo.  
>"Eh brengsek!" Sasuke tidak terima.<br>"Hahahahah ok dari adikku tercinta, Hinata! Mulai dari Prince duluuaaannn!"  
>"….FUCK"<p>

"Taruh tangan kanan di merah" Naruto memulai aksinya. Memberikan instruksi kepada sang 'rakyat jelata'. Sasuke mengikuti perintah sang ou sama, kini tangan kanannya ada di warna merah.

"Ok..bang Neji,,tangan kanan di warna biru"  
>"Ok..habis itu Prince… tangan kiri di warna kuning"<br>"…idiot..kuningnya jauh woooi" Sasuke yang melihat warna kuning jauh dari jangkauannya mengabaikan instruksi dari sang 'raja'.  
>"Putar badan dong Prince wkwkwkw" kata Naruto.<br>"ck" gumam Sasuke samnbil memutar badannya . Warna kuning sudah diraihnya sekarang. Sementara Naruto hanya nyengir setan.  
>"Nah….Neji…tangan kiri di warna hijau.."<br>"….." Neji diam.  
>"Oh fuck"<p>

—Jadi posisinya itu. Sasuke ada di bawah Neji . Terus karena tangan Neji harus nempel ke warna yang udah ditentuin Naruto, tapi tidak boleh jatuh juga..jadi posisinya jadi dekat gitu—nyaris nempel.

"Wkwkwkwkwk! Scandalisme sekali nih posisinya!" ujar Pria yang tekenal dengan kemaniakannya dengan anjing.  
>"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan fujo kembali menggelegar.<br>"Ah! Buruan posenya dong! Mau foto 3" ujar gadi cantik berambut kuning.  
>"Handycam!" Tambah gadis yang disapa Tenten. Neji dan Sasuke hanya diam saja. Sudah menjadi tradisi cowok-cowok Shinobi menjadi 'makanan' kaum fujoshi.<br>"Buruan dong! Lama sekali sih disuruh gitu aja!" Celetuk Naruto seenak jidat.  
>"Kau tidak tahu eh kalau kau itu menyebalkan? Sahut sang Prince.<br>"ho? Emang aku nyebelin? Emangnya kau nyebelin apaaaaa?" Tanya Naruto pada para fujoshi yang masih berteriak histeris.  
>"ENGGGAAAA! NARU-CHAN BAAAIIKK 3 3" Jawab mereka serempak.<br>"Wkwkwkwkwk! Fakta berbicara Prince!"  
>"..kurang ajar"<br>"Udah buruan ah..Penontonnya sudah gak sabaaaarr.." Tanpa hitungan menit Neji sudah meletakkan tangan kirinya di warna hijau."

"OMG!"  
>"WKWKWKWKW PRINCE senyuuummm dong!"<br>"Oh Tuhan! Oh Tuhan! Neji-chaan raep aja Princenya!"  
>"Heh..heh…seme orang!" sela Tenten, kekasih pura-pura Neji.<br>"Ah iya seme orang. Semenya Gaara-chan!"  
>"Semeku!"<br>"…no straight pair allowed in my presence" terang Hinata.  
>"wkwkwkwkwkw! HInata fujo sejati.."sahut gadis berambut pink yang ada di samping Tenten.<br>"Hoho..iya doong"

"eh brengsek! Buruan apa lanjutannya?"Tanya sang Prince yang tangannya mulai kesemutan.  
>"Tunggu..lagi mikir gimana enaknya"<br>"…sengaja lama-lamain bilang aja"  
>"AAAAAAHH! GAPAPA! Posenya indah 3"<br>"Aaaah..Prince tsunderenya keluaaarrr! Tambah imut deh!"  
>"..bangsat!"<br>"Sabar..sebentar lagi aku jatuhin diri aja..Kalau sekarang kan jadi scandalisme abis" ucap Neji yang bicara sangat hati-hati sekali karena bibir mereka nyarrriiiisss bersentuhan.  
>"hn"<p>

"Wah..wah…aku mencium bau konspirasi nih…Ga bisa..ga bisa..Kalian tidak bisa merusak kesenangan fujo dong!" ujar Naruto tak terima.  
>"ok deh..Sasuke kaki kanan di biru" lanjutnya.<br>"..Naru minta dimutilasi nih…" celetuk Gaara yang iba melihat sang Prince.  
>"Eh setan idiot! Jauh! Gimana caranya?"<br>"Pikir sendirilah. Back flip kek! Atau apa kek.."  
>"Black flip gundulmu! Kena mukanya Neji lah!"<br>"KYAAAAAAAAAA! Prince gak mau mukanya Nejichan ketendang"  
>"Huwoo! NejiSasu mengudara!"<br>"anyway, it's impossible dude"  
>"Ah..gak ada yang mustahil sama Prince. Titisan Lucifer gitu! Wkwkwkw"<p>

Daripada dengar Naruto ribut, Sasuke lebih memilih melakukan black flipnya . Tanpa di duga kaki kanannya kini berhasil meraih salah satu warna biru di papan, walaupun menendang sedikit wajah tampan kaum Hyuuga itu.  
>"Hn, sorry bro"<br>"Gapapa"  
>"AH! Bisa benaran dia!" Naruto berdecak kagum.<br>"Wah gawat nih..kalau gitu..bang Neji kaki kiri ke kuning" Neji yang sudah capek menahan posisinya, sengaja menjatuhkan diri . Dan berarti Neji kalah.

"Wah..konspirasi nih..Gak aci!" Naruto protes. "Namanya kalian mengkhianati harapan fujo nih!"  
>"IYA! BELUM PUAS! WE WANT MORE!"<br>"GIVE US MORE!"  
>"sshh nanti juga banyak lagi" sahut Sasuke.<br>"AAAAAAAH PRINCE! Senyumnya seduktif! Wajahnya nakaaall"  
>"OK! Kalau NajiSasu habis…Keluarin Suigetsu pleaseeee! Timpal Hinata.<p>

"woi..cowok orang" protes gadis cantik berkacamata.  
>"So? I said no straight pair" Karin hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari Hinata. Ino datang menepuk-nepuk pundak Karin.<br>"Sabar ya..Hinata emangfujo ssejati."  
>"yoa..Gak akan kawin dia..taruhan samaku..wkwkwkwkw" jawab Karin.<p>

"AAAAAAAH! Buruan! SuiSasu!"  
>"wedeew..situasi memanas nih." Sang ou sama beraksi lagi. ''Err..tadi Sui nomor berapa ya..? Lupa!"<br>"Ah..sumpah idiot abis kau memang"  
>"Ah bodo! Asal sebut saja. Nomor 8!"<p>

"Kau nomor 08?" Tanya Jugo pada Suigetsu.  
>"Bukan.."<br>"Holycrap! Incest nih"  
>"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! ItaSasu!" Sasuke merinding melihat kakaknya menjadi lawan mainnya. Dia terbayang-bayang keabnormalan Itachi padanya.<br>"Ah! SasuIta dong!"  
>"ItaSasu!"<br>"SasuIta! Itachi-kun sama Sasuke ngalah! Makanya Itachi-kun jadi uke!"  
>"Gak ada ngalah-ngalahan. Nafsu sama akal itu menang nafsu."<br>"Lagian kan Prince virgin!"  
>"Eh biadab! Emang kenapa eh kalau aku masih virgin?"<br>"Ya gak berpengalaman!"  
>"Eh asal tau aja ya… Tuh si idiot satu gak virgin lagi tapi amatiran!"<br>"Who..woh..jangan buka rahasia perusahaan.. "Protes Naruto.  
>"Udah ah kita mulai ajaaa! 11 VS 08!"<p>

.

.

.

TBC

—Niat buat oneshot..tapi gak bisa…..ada ujian ohnyeah LOL.. Wkwkwkwkwkk jujur saja..saya juga gak tahu ini apa.. Intinya ini random pairing wkwkwkwkwkwkw! DAN —ok saya tahu ini gaje banget! ABAL! Udah ah yang penting puas.. dan pastinya sangat banyak kekurangan..saya minta maaf.. Dan juga..err.. bagi ada yag betah baca sampai habis saya ucapkan terima kasih.

.

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Oh yeah, saya gak ngantuk jadi kalong seperti biasa… bosen ol saya lanjutin ini aja deh -_- Kebetulan ada ide aneh-aneh bin saraph. Hm, update chap 2. Yang mau tetap baca makasih..

**Warning** : YAOI! OOC parah! AU hancur. Bahasa aneh (formal, alay,slang, etc). EYD juga gaje. Pairing gak tetap. Sekali lagi A.B.A.L. Genre ga nyambung.

**Abstract Theme(?) **" Sasuke nekonyan~ tapi sumpah gak dapet _main topic_ sama sekali. Cuma ada di ending gitu. (Bukan tema lah dodol ._.)

_**Dedicated for Sasuke's Birthday. HAVE A BLAST!**_

.

.

P A R T Y

.

Chapter 2

Permainan antara Uchiha bersaudara dimulai. Teriakan dari para fujoshi yang 'omnivora' itu senantiasa memanaskan suasana. Sang 'raja' , Uzumaki Naruto memulai perannya lagi.

"Ayo..ayo..gak ada konspirasi lagi ya.." ucap sang ou sama.

"Oh iya, yang kalah awas…ada hukumannya loh.. Dan hukumannya super-duper malu-maluin…wkwkwkwkwkw" ,Tambah si pirang itu.

"Brengsek! Tadi dia gak bilang-bilang apa.." Sasori menoleh kearah Neji.

"Sabar..dia memang myebelin."

"Pengen aku patahin tulangnya.."

"Wkwkwkwkwk! Mampus naru-chan" Kiba girang. " Neji udah ngancem tuh.."

"Wkwkwkwkwk…tukang jagal Shinobi ngomong gak pernah main-main loh..tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya aja loh"

"wes..wes..dilarang pakai kekerasan…haram hukumnya. Wajar dong kalau dikasih hukuman. Ya gak Gaara?" Naruto nyengir kearah pria berambut _maroon_ itu.

"Hm..I guess you got the point there." Cowok padang pasir itu memihak Naruto, rupanya dia marah kepada Neji yang 'bermain' cukup panas dengan sang Prince tadi.

"Huakakakaka..dedek Gaara ngambek.. Dia beraliansi ke aku!"

"Wkwkwkwkwk..kau ngerebut Gaara dari Neji eh?"

"Makin cari mati kau"

"Eh..bukan gitu..aku gak niat ngerebut Gaara kok."

"….Gaara juga ogah samamu" Sahut Neji.

JLEB!

"Menohok abbisss" Kiba, Sasori, Neji, dan Sasuke langsung ngakak dengan nistanya. Asal kalian tahu, shinobi adalah keluarga mereka. _There's no way they use the mask with their family_. Jadi, tak masalah mereka tertawa tidak elit begitu. Manusiawi.

"Ah..gila..aku dianiaya secara verbal nih sama semuanya!"

"…..Ah udah deh buruan mulai aja kek ItaSasu nya!" Naruto yang merasa tak mampu melawan keroyokan anak-anak shinobi titisan Lucifer itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Ayo..ayo..mu—" Pria berkulit pucat yang sedari tadi hanya memegang _mic _nya tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun—karena lapaknya diambil alih— menjitak kepala berambut pirang itu.

"Oi..bisa gak sih kau tidak ngambi peran orang terus?"

'"Perasaan MC nya aku."

"Emang. Naru kan suka ambil lapak orang."

"Gak bisa diam kayak cacing kepanasan"

"Wadoh..kok aku dikeroyok lagi sih? Kalian mainnya keroyokan ga aciii"

"….Woi…gayamu tuh gak elit sekali sih! Bikin malu shinobi." Sang Prince yang sedari tadi diam, mencoba mengontrol emosinya, kini angkat bicara—tak tahan lagi dengan sura berisik dari pemilik sang _shappire_.

"Ah..apaan deh. Gayamu juga gak elit.!"

"Heh….brengsek! Ku bunuh kau."

"Gak takut aku samamu kampret!"

"…bangsat kau…"

"…..nyemot!"

"Heh..heh udah ah..mulai aja…" Cowok berambut jabrik angkat bicara menengahi mereka. Merasakan aura-aura tak enak bila itu dibiarkan.

"Ho….."

"Sasuke! Tangan kiri ke hijau!"

"Itachi-nii, kaki kanan ke hijau!"

"..yang jauh baka-aniki! Jangan dekat-dekat..dia pasti sengaja mau bikin scandal."

'Iya…sasu-chan 3" Uchiha Itachi yang terkenal dengan brother-complexnya yang sangat parah dengan sang adik menuruti apa yang dikatakan sang bungsu Uchiha sang adik, yang sudah enek dengan sifat kakaknya itu, tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Toh, tidak guna. Dia sudah imun.

"Wah..wah..konspirasi lagi nih berdua. Ga asik!"

"Yaudah lah! Kalau gitu..Prince! Kaki kiri di kuning!"

"…kuning..?" Sasuke mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan cowok iseng itu. Dia mengulanginya dengan nada 'memastikan'

"Eh buset, itu jauh sekali hoi" Kiba yang baru sadar bahwa warna kuning di papan twister itu tak ada yang mempunya jarak 2 meter untuk dijangkau, memprotes… tanda tak setuju atas perintah sang ou sama brengsek itu.

"Wkwkwkwkwkw..bodo. Prince kan punya kaki panjang, masa gitu aja gak nyampe?" Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kaki sang Prince kini sudah berada di warna kuning _**terdekat **_yang bisa dijangkaunya.

"Brengsek..awas aja..kau nanti!"

"Eh..woi..itu kakinya sakit kalau maksa gitu." Deidara, pria manis yang sedari tadi diam—saling menghangatkan dengan sang kekeasih- turut protes karena perintah Naruto. Siapapun yang punya mata disana, dapat melihat jelas bahwa kaki Sasuke sangat dipakasakan untuk mencapai kuning sialan itu.

"Naru..kau parah sekali sih.."

"Wkwkwkwk..biarin"

"…oi…..kau macam-macam sama adikku liat aja nanti." Itachi yang dapat merasakan deru nafas Sasuke yang tersengal-sengal—pertanda bahwa dia lelah dan kesakitan—tidak bisa tinggal diam saja.

"..Kalau tidak salah, dibelakang masih ada kepiting hidup deh…?" Nada suara dari cowok berambut panjang yang mendewakan dewa Jashin nya itu terdengar seperti petir di telinga Naruto. Well, Naruto phobia dengan entah siapa yang membuatnya sampai trauma dengan kepiting. Hidan menyeringai, diikuti si sulung Uchiha.

"Kalau kau macam-maca dengan Sasu-chan ku, ku buat kautidur dengan kepiting satu malam ini, ngerti?" Ancam Itachi.

"Wooh..bang..sori dori stroberi deh… Jangan bawa kepiting napa? Ini juga setan..eh salah..Hidan maksudnya.. seruuuu" Suara Naruto bergetar. Pikirannya dihantui dengan sosok kepiting sekarang. Dia juga merinding tanpa sadar. Beberapa anak shinobi yang sadar, tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Cuarang kau..banyak yang bela!" Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Berisik! Sirik aja kau gak laku.. Udah buruan..lama."

"Wkwkwkwkw..sakit ya kakinya? Gak kuat lama-lama ya?" Ternyata Naruto tak kapok.

"….bangsat! Bauruan!"

"Iya nih..lama sekali kau Naru..tinggal nyuruh aja Prince."

"Wooh..perhatian sekali kau Shika! Tenang ajalah, dia mah tahan banting!" Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"….where's the crab anyway?" Itachi yang mulai panas, melanjutkan ancamannya.

"..somewhere near kitchen I guess?" Sahut Hidan.

"Woiii! Jangan kepiting woi! Laknat sekali sih kalian!"

"EH! BANGSAT! KAU BURUAN! MINTA DIBUNUH EH?" Sasuke hampir saja roboh. Entah sudah bangaimana nasib otot kakinya. Anak-anak Shinobi yang mendengar sang Prince sedikit mengamuk terdiam.

"..Aku nyerah saja deh.." Aura diruangan itu tak enak, dan Itachi tahu itu. Dengan berat hati, dia memutuskan mengalah. Lagipula, dia tak mau membiarkan adiknya terluka seperti itu.

"Persetan..dihukum atau tidak" Sambungnya.

"Haa…Itachi-san sampai gak sabar. Baru kali ini Itachi-san kalah!"

"..poor Prince…does your leg hurt?" Sasuke hanya diam.

"….hurts?" Itachi mengulang pertanyaan Sasori.

"…nah..it was NOTHING." Ucap sang Prince itu yang tentu saja berbohong.

"Err,,,err..Prince di kepalamu sudah ada tanduk tuh.. Kita damai saja ya..damai." Naruto bergidik ngeri merasakan aura intens dari sang Prince malang itu. " Kau menang saja deh…iya..kau menang..eheheheh.." timpalnya.

"AAAAAAAAAHH! JANGAN! BELUM DAPAT INT!" Cewek manis yang dikenal sebagai sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji itu tidak terima atas keputusan sang raja yang 'sepihak'.

"Iya! Belum dapat hint nih!" Sakura menimpali.

"Buuu…penonton kecewa.." Sahut Ino.

"..Eh..kasian nih Prince kakinya kalau kelamaan.. udah deh.. hint nanti aku kasih banyak."

"KYAAAA! Kakashi Itachi!"

'"Heh..bukan..ogah ya sama om om." Kakashi tersedak _tequila_ yang tengah dia nikmati.

"Sama Kabuto lah."

"Huwaa! Sampai sex ya Itachi-nii 3"

"Sabar ya..mereka memang suka seenaknya." Sasori menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda berkacamata —topic pembicaraan—yang ada di depannya.

"..ngg..actually I don't mind it" Sahut cowok stoic nan manis itu dengan santainya.

"Sabar ya..tahan sampai besok pagi..Hari ini gamesnya penuh." Suigetsu yang meihat wajah Itachi yang siap menerkam memberi ultimatum kepada cowok yang sudah mulai mesum itu .

"…shit..ukeku manis sekali sih."

"AAAA! Tetap aja mau ItaSasu!"

"Yaudah..yaudah…" Itachi menghela nafas.. beberapa saat kemudian dia mencium pipi kenyal milik adik kesayangannya. Semua terdiam. Termasuk Sasuke. Hening.

"Brotherly love….hehehe.." Terang Itachi.

"..sigh..aku capek marah-marah terus" ujar sang Prince yang memang raut wajahnya menyiratkan seperti apa yang dia katakan.

"Diih..diih..giliran Itachi-nii gak protes! Wkwkwkw k!"

"Berisik kau monyet!"

"Kalau aku yang cium pasti protes!"

"…scandal sekai nih ItaSasu.. wkwkwkwkw"

"Jealous eh Prince gak mau dicium samamu?" Tanya Suigetsu yang bisa dibilang seperti pernyataan itu.

"Hah?" Naruto agak lemot.

"Ya gak lah…becandaan kali..dibawa serius sekali sih?"

"Hm…kau amatiran sih..Prince mana mau." Timpal pria bergigii hiu itu.

"Pff" Suigetsu dan Jugo nyengir setan.

"Eh..buset..bawa-bawa amatiran! Siapa yang amatiran hah?"

"KAU" Ucap Suigetsu dan Sasuke serempak.

JLEEEB!

"Hancur..hancur hatikuuuu.."

"Ah sumpah…curang…gak ada yang belain aku!"

"Aaaahhh Naru-chan! Aku belain kamu kok!" Sang fujoshi sejati menyahut.

"Hahahahaha aku juga!" ucapnya sambil merapikan letak kipasnya di punggungnya.

"Aku juga!" Cewek berkacamata menambah suara.

" Hahahaha..aku juga kok.."

"…wow….aku bisa ngeharem di tengah-tengah fujo nih! Wkwkwkwkw!" Naruto cengo sebentar, lalu tertawa geli —sedikt banggalah ternyata dia laku di kalangan cewek. Ok, OOT. Balik ke laptop.

"…coba aja kalau kau berani bikin harem heh.."

"Weee..jealous Prince? Wkwkwkw"

"….kau bukan levelku."

"hee..ah jahat ah!..Udah deh lanjut aja gamesnya!"

"Habis itu lawan nomor…1!"

"Siapa nomor satu?"

"Aku"

"HUWAAAA!YEESSS! SUISASU 3" Ino dan Sakura senang sekali, diperjelas dengan pelukan hangat mereka.

"wooow…" Karin. Pacar Suigetsu, tak bisa diam juga. Cukup bimbang memang. Naluri sebagai pacar atau fujoshi.

"So..finally me. Ready Prince?" Seringan mesum samar-samar terlukis diwajah Suigetsu."

"Anytime Fucktard!"

"KYAAAAAAA! SUISASU FTW!"

Aura di ruangan itu berubah menjadi panas seketika. Tatapan mesum dari sang cowok tampan yang punya julukan sebagai hiu beradu dengan tatapan menantang dari sang Prince yang bertitle eksebisionis itu .Okay! 01 VS 08!

#

Singkat cerita hingga kini Sang Prince berada di bawah Suigetsu dengan mulut Suigetsu tepat berada di atas kembarang sang Prince. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan dengan _oral pose_. Teriakan histeris para fujoshi senentiasa memanaskan suasana. Salahkan Suigetsu yang membuat suasana semakin panas. Hanya dia yang tahu, apa dia sengaja atau tidak. Semua orang tahu kalau posisi mereka sangat riskan sekali. Tapi kenyataannnya, Suigetsu berulang kali menghela nafas, mau tak mau celana sang Prince kelihatan jadi semakin ketat. Persetan dengan fakta kalau Prince of Shinobi itu_, it's really difficult to be turned on_. Ingat fakta kalau men are 'animal'.

"…Fuck…nyari kesempatan eh? Nafas kau..ng!" Sang Prince yang wajahnya penuh peluh —rambutnya basah, membuat tambah sexy saja— setengah berteriak kepada lawan mainnya saat itu.

"Aku bisa mati kalau tidak bernafas."

Percuma menyahut lagi. Sang Prince diam saja. Kontrol dirinya hebat kawan. Dengan wajah stoicnya itu, dia mampu menyembunyikan wajah 'ingin' nya itu.

Dan panjang ceritanya hingga sang Prince itu menang lagi.

"Ckckckck..menang lagi dia.. Bahaya aku nih… AAAA! Selanjutnya…err no 2! Siapa? Siapa? Siapapun kalahin si setan satu ini!" Naruto kalat. Terang saja. Bisa mati dia melawan makhluk satu itu.

"Heh…aku bukan setan, brengsek."

"Kaaau setaaaaaannnn!"

"Hn bukan. Aku iblis, idiot." Semua cengo. Hanya sebentar, kemudian geleng-geleng kepala melihat sang Prince yang menjawab dengan santai meggunakan suara datar khas Uchiha.

"Ah stress emang ngelawan dia! Udah mulai aja! Siapaa nomor 2?"

"It's my turn." Sahut Gaara.

Ternyata orang yang 'beruntung' selanjutnya adalah Gaara. Gams berjalan dengan sangat normal. Sayang, tak banyak skandal. Terang pirang itu terintimidasi secara tidak langsung oleh _deathglare _dari si Hyuuga posesif itu. Tentu saja, dia tidak rela uke_nya_ disentuh oleh orang lain—sekalipun itu adalah sang Prince yang sangat disegani—. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menang.  
>Dan yang terakhir adalah Hidan. Dan sebagai penutupnya , tidak ada lagi fujo yang bertahan. Titisan Lucifer satu itu lagi-lagi menang. Turut berdukacita buat Naruto.<p>

"Aaaaa! Gak mungkin! Masa dia bisa menang?" Kata Naruto tak percaya.

"Hmph..I told you."

"Wkwkwkwkwk selamat ya Naru..Battle sana sama Prince!"

"..err…kita damai aja ya..?"

"OH TIDAK BISA!" Entah kapan , fujoshi-fujoshi maniak itu sudah bangkit.

"SASUNARU! ATAUPUN NARUSASUUUU BURUAAAANNNN!"

"err..jangan jahat-jahat ya Prince…" Naruto memelas. Sepasang bola mata _shappire_ itu ber_transform _menjadi pupil anak anjing. Seringaian adalah balasan Sasuke.

"Hn, Neji, Kau ousamanya. Kau yang paling sportif."

"Setuju."

"SETTUUJUUUU!"

"ok. Mulai kau Naruto."

"Tangan kanan di biru."

"Prince..tangan kanan di hijau.."

'Naru..hm..kaki kiri di hijau.."

"PFFFTT! Baru mulai aja sudah asik" Ujar Jugo.

Kini posisi Naruto telentang dengan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Sasuke ada tepat di depannya dalam posisi seolah-olah Naruto di depan wajah Sasuke. Sang Prince yang dendam pada cowok pirang itu mengerjainya. Semua orang tahu Naruto sangat mudah terangsang. Dengan seringaian khasnya, Sasuke menjilat sekali telinga kiri Naruto dengan posisi yang tidak bisa dibilang bik.

"Anh.." Naruto yang kaget tanpa dasar mendesah pelan."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Pff!"

"Wkwkwkwkw"

Entah kenapa rasa telinga Naruto enak. Kini Sasuke menjilatinya. Frekuensi bertambah, dua kali.

"Angh..mmh—" Dasah Naruto lagi. "…please Prince..ngh jangan.."

"Wkwkwkwkw" Sasuke ketagihan. Dia mengulum telinga Naruto sekarang. Hampir saja Naruto kalah karena tubuhnya nyaris saja terjatuh.

..stop it please." Sesuatu di bawah sana—milik Naruto— mengeras sekarang. Sasuke yang memang sedang usil itu. Menggunakan kaki panjangnya untuk menggesek 'adik' Naruto.

"AAAHH! Annnh! Udah! Huwaaa,,hentikkaan nh!" Pertahanan Naruto hampir saja ambruk. Tangannya gemetaran menumpu berat badannyaakibat sensasi nikmat yang dirasakan tubuhnya.

"OOMMMMMGG! Naru-chan is moaning!" Record it!" Teriak Temari yang darahnya sudah ngacir kemana-mana.

'MAUNYA NARUSASU! AH TAPI SASUNARU JUGA HOOOT! HUWAA!"

"I told him to not mess up with Prince. Now, he is paying it LOL" Ucap Sasori yang tangannya sudah berada di pantat kenyal Deidara karena terangsang dengan pemandangan indah di depannya.

"Prince nh I'm fucking SORRY mh! Please ngg..stop ah it.." Naruto sudah kelelahan. Badannya sudah gemetaran. Sasuke menyeringai puas, tanpa iba dia semakin mengulum telinga Naruto sambil menjilatinya nakal di dalam.

"AAAHHH! I'M GIVE FUCK UP! Aaaahh.." Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya tepat bersamaan dengan para fujoshi yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri—lagi.

Butuh beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya dia bangkit dan mengurus urusannya di kamar mandi. Tawa dari anak-anak cowo menemani Naruto menuju ke kamar mandi terdekat.

.

.

.

TBC

Kyahahahahaha makin gaje yaaa? Makin kan? Iya dong masa iya-iiya dong /kesambetkuntilgaulprimitif  
>-_- ga niat cuap-cuap, habisan hancur gini. Maaaaaff ya…makasih yang udah baca hahahaha..Dan selamat puasa bagi yang menjalaninya 3.<p>

.

.

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu


End file.
